Holy Empire of Avalon
Unified and crowned in the Holy Year 0 A.A. of the Imperial Calender, The Holy Empire of the Imperial Avalon, called Avalon for short, began instantly as a major nation within the Human Realm. We rose beyond that, and into a Glorifed Age for years to come. Our technology stood at the pinnacle of modern science, and our cities ranked among the best in the Solar System. Our Empire stands as one of the largest, and our Emperor as one of the most powerful non-Deities in the Realm, yet we continue to humble ourselves and enjoy the smaller things of being a nation. Glory to Avalon, all hail the Emperor! Economy Currently, the Avalon is one of the largest economies in the world. With it's massive population, there is never a shortage of workers that will fulfill the jobs needed in the Empire. With it's massive economy, nearly all citizens live a comfortable life compared to other NPC countries, and there is always a better way out of a horrible life in Avalon, and people tend to find the way out among the stars. Avalon's economy is extremely diverse, being driven by the immense industrial power it posesses and aided by the large amount of resources it controls. With so many people under the Avalon flag, and with large amounts of nationalism, many people choose to work "For the betterment of the Empire!", and receive well-earned bonuses to their income for increased productivity. Avalon is engaged in a mixed Command/Capitalistic economic system where, for the most part, the government does not regulate most industries, only the raw resources to keep the market from flooding and profits dropping. The people are encouraged to compete with each other at the workplace and rise in the economic system, bettering themselves in the process. Though, we do give warnings that you can't do it alone, you must rely on some people to help you get further along. Time System The Holy Empire of the Imperial Avalon created its own time system and Imperial Calender due to the major importance of the Throne Ascension, dividing periods between B.A. (Before Ascension) and A.A. (After Ascension) of the records. It still records BC/AD times as well, so it may keep track of other countries' calendars. The Imperial Calender follows the same 12-month schedule of the Julian Calender, though the names are re-written so that it corrosponds to our culture much better. The number of days within a month follows the same procedure, with Febuary (Diligo) recieving an extra day every Leap Year. Government The Government of Avalon is very complex and relies on eachother for total support. The Constitution laid out 3 Units of Government to ensure the Empire does not turn into a total Dictatorship or come under Mob-Rule. The Royal Family holds large political power, but the Emperor is who truly holds the most power of any single person (excluding the God, Adam). His decrees and laws are overseen by the Republic, an elected Council of Lords who represent the voice of the People of Avalon, and can revoke or even begin an Impeachment Process for the Emperor should he overstep his Power. The Congress, an elected House of Commoners based on population, oversees the democractic process within the Republic and ensures the Emperor's actions have the support of the Population. The Congress and serve as a de-facto Supreme Court in cases regarding Avalonian Law and matters that affect the entire Empire. The Lordship is a group of noble citizens who gained vast political powers from being the owners of Companies, High Ranking Military Officials, leaders of Political Factions, or blood relation to the Emperor. They do not have a legitimate place within the Government, though they are able to sway and pass certain political motions with ease. The Emperor has placed limits on the Lordships' Powers, ensuring that the Government does not turn into a Puppet of the Lords and the Empire remains in the favor of the people. The inclusion of Adam into the Government is controversial, as, in theory, he wields far more power than the Emperor himself. The only reason why there is not a large amount of debate on the subject is that Adam refrains from the political scene, preferring to spend his time in the Holy Palace within Jupiter. Culture Avalon culture consists mostly of Victorian-esque items and clothing, set with a Latin/Roman inspired architecture and naming system, all while promising a dream of forward progression into the future with advanced AI and near-technophile worship of the advancements made within the Empire. Avalonian fashion is ever-changing, so one cannot truly pin-point the exact dress style for Avalonians, as it changes from futuristic jump-suites to tuxedo and ballroom dress to Modern (IRL) styles in just a few months. Though, Nobility dress seems to remain simple and the same for the most part. Food in Avalon is varied through-out the Empire, mostly formed from the uniting of multiple cultures under a single flag and large influxes of colonists settling on a single planet. Religion Avalon allows all religions within their territories, but most follow the Cult of Adam and his Sons. Hinudism, Bhuddism, and Abrahamic Religions are still practiced on respected homeworlds dedicated to them, meaning conflict between them is very minimal. Those who follow Adam tend to be more in touch with government standings and the operations within the Empire, though the belief system is fairly straight-forward. Colonies Avalon is an Imperial Empire, and therefore has a massive and ever-expanding colonization program. It was decreed in the original Republic that colonization on Earth is to be eliminated, as it will be more benficial to our Empire to settle among the stars. Once a colony reaches a certain population or a certain economic output, it can apply to become one of the numerous titles within the Empire, from Home World Territory, to Autonomous Avalonian Territory World and all that lies inbetween. Nova Britannia.jpg|Giant Colony Home World, Nova Britannia Saik_7_by_Zxi_Lesk.jpg|Custos planet.jpg|Jamuni Military Due to it's massive size, colonization programs, people, and trade routes, Avalon needs to compete with top nations to secure it's rights and interests throughout the galaxy. Because of this, Avalon has created the Imperial Armed Forces of Avalon to defend itself. Avalon remains among the top nations in terms of military technology and output, and has established itself as a major and dominant military power in the Persus Arm and certain worlds in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way. A tactic used by Avalon, known as a "Zerg Rush", is where we literally have so many soldiers that we can storm onto enemy homeworlds and overrun them with sheer numbers. However, since it inflicts large casualites on our part, we refrain from it as much as possible. With the ever-improving of our technology, Zerg Rushes are becoming more and more effective for a single soldier. Avalon's Massive Fleets are a major symbol of our economic and military powers, as well as industrial might. It operates some of the largest Battlefleets in the Galaxy, each consisting of hundreds of ships and requiring thousands, if not millions, of Avalonians to keep their operation at peak levels and ready to respond to any conflict that may arise. Avalon has placed Fleet Command in control of the Inter-Galatic Space Fleets. Strategic Command is in control of operations on planetary surfaces and everything 'out of Fleet Command jurisdiction'. StratCom can range from Land Operations, Airstrikes, and Naval Support, thus needing the orbital aid from FleetCom to run successful invasions in the fastest method possible. Both FleetCom and StratCom are highly respected within the Empire and need eachother to operate at their top level whenever possible, but friendly rivalry does occur between them, though it never amounts to anything more than a few taunts. Player Relations Avalon retains relations with many other important space faring nations, including but not limited to: *North African Republic *Japanese-Korean Imperial Democratic Union *Signar *European Republic *Central Republic *The Devoqaean Empire Republic of India Starting in 1950, the Republic of India faced many challenges from its upbringing, including widespread poverty, unsanitary living conditions, corrupt government, and crumbling infrastructure. Its few acts as a nation were to help put an end to these atrocities and establish itself as major world power. The period following the rise of India was difficult as it had many ups and downs, resulting from mistakes made by government officials (aka: BISMARCK HIMSELF), though it began to stablize itself and become an advanced nation following the turn of the 21st Century. India had to refrain from major wars and conflict due to its large population and the economics needed to support them and make their lives livable instead of going on conquests, though it did gain some land, mostly through diplomacy, but Bangladesh was taken by a joint effort between Bengali Rebels and Indian Forces, leading to a quick victory in the 1971 Indo-Pakistani War. During its reign, the Republic of India eventually rose to become more of a diplomatic Superpower rather than rely solely on military power, though it did flaunt it when needed. The Holy Empire of the Imperial Avalon was declared after the Fall of Pakistan, abolishing the term 'Indian' that the Pakistanis despised so greatly and replacing it with Avalonian, or a combination of regional name with Avalonian (ex.: Avalonian Punjabi) as well as re-organizing the territorial statuses of certain areas so that Hindus and Muslims were able to co-exist without large conflict. The capital of Avalon at this time was the military capital of Hyderabad, so that the government would quickly be re-organized in Avalonian fashion. When a new capital territory was finally issued for construction, regional and territorial capitals were to be connected to the capital via hyperspeed rails, large communication networks, and be equipped with space ports so that Avalon will be well connected with all of its citizens at a moments notice. Japanese Avalon/Avalonian Nippon This is the current form of the Holy Empire, which was started on the isle of Honshu and current encompasses a large share of islands off the Eastern Coast of China. Currently, it is a major economic power with large industrialization and use of Off-shore Resouce Management. It has one of the largest and one of the best technological sectors of many player nations, and In-Game is only out-done by the Israeli Empire. The Empire this Session aims, not to reach the Old Avalon's Glory, but to surpass it entirely and take hold of our own area in a much faster rate. The Avalonian Empire was destroyed by the GLOCK. Heros may die, but Legends endure. Storm of Olympus Following the re-structuring of India into Avalon, scientists who worked for the Indian military continued with a hidden research project on the moon colony Callisto. The details were hidden from all eyes except for a few upper command military officials and high-ranked scientists - not even lower-ranked scientists did not know what was occuring before the Storm was activated. The Storm of Olympus begun with the activation of the God Complex, a machine designed to collide multiple unstable elements all over Callisto at the same, creating an unstable and easily influenced Holy Field Array over the entire colony. Suddenly, all energy (and human life) began to condense into 2 opposite points on the colony, forming two humanoid-like creatures in a single micosecond. The male form, labeled 'Adam', launched himself into the core of Jupiter, and was believed to be crushed by the pressure. The female form, labeled 'Lilith', began to move around the Solar System, and we eventually lost sight of her beyond the orbit of Eris, where we believed she left our Solar System. Years later, experiments regarding Jupiter's liquid hydrogren core discovered a frightening sight: the core held a small plane of existence, the Holy Palace, where Adam lived. He began to perform heavily recorded godly acts, proving his omipotence. He was given the title "God of the Realm", and given rule over Avalon, though he entrusts the political power to the Emperor and the Republic to save him from doing the work. Gallery Items from the Nation Creation V1 Website in "Nimbus Stuff" and "Nimbus Space Ships" Albums. AvalonMap.gif|Green is current territory, Light Green is expansion path Mumbai harbor.jpg|Mumbai Harbor Grand capital of India.jpg|Seat of the Empire, Domus ex Avalonia The_2nd_Fleet___Battle_Line.jpg|2nd Imperial Battlefleet, just to give you a size comparison for Avalonian Fleet size human_battle_fleet.png|Battle Squadron, numerous amounts make of an Imperial Battle Fleet alliance_navy_uni_.jpg|Naval Outfits of the Fleet Mighty_siren_color_and_armor.jpg|The Mighty Siren Fleet Leader AvalonFlag2.png|Avalon Flag Variant Category:Player Nations Category:Nation Creation Category:Avalon Category:Former Nations